Keseth
Keseth was a Senpet seer and Sahir. He became the leader of the Free Senpet against the Yodotai invaders. Training Keseth was not a talented sahir, but he studied twice as much as everyone else. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 220 Medinaat al-Salaam During the rulership of the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah the Senpet made an alliance with her, providing the city of Medinaat al-Salaam with a standing army. LBS - The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera Keseth believed the city would be eventually seized and it would become part of the Senpet Empire. Attack at Dawn (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Immortal Caliph Selqet In 1130 the general Abresax had enslaved a newcomers. One of them, a woman, impressed Keseth, and he believed she was the Selqet. The Senpet, by Patrick Kapera Ghiyath When in 1131 he came to told these news to Asori, the courtesan of the Senpet embassy, he met Al-Hazaad and the Caliph's spokesmen, the khadi Ghiyath. During the night Keseth disappeared. Keseth excelled with sorcery and had drawn the attention of Ghiyath, Keseth (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) who had kidnapped him to perform with Keseth a ritual that would become him an immortal servant of Ghiyath. He awoke before it had begun, and saw a white cat pursued by his captor. Somehow the cat gave him the opportunity to escape. Ceremony of the Hidden Heart (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Fleeing Keseth left the building, which was on fire, and found himself near the Palace of the Caliph. He recovered enough to escape from the flames, which a black silk wrapped package. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 202 He realized that had a broken Ivory Box. The Caliph ordered Ghiyath to return her heart back, and the Khadi went the desert to find the Senpet and the Jinn of the Tempest. Elite Sentries (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The Caliph also sent Indira under his tracks to recover her Black Heart. Indira (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Leaving the Jewel Keseth fled to a deserted part of the city where the Ashalan priest Mendi-Duad found the Senpet sahir. The Ashalan carried him across the dunes, back to his people. Mendi-duad (LBS- Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) He found refuge in the secluded home of his friend and old teacher Nepherus. Black Heart Keseth opened the Ivory Box and the pulsing core of power sent tendrils of living energy coursing into the Senpet, and Keseth knew he was lost. The Face of Evil (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Nepherus recognized the Ivory Box as the Heart of the Caliph, that fueled so many of the city's evils for so long, her source of power. Black Heart (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Keseth was overcome by the Caliph's will and ordered to attack his friend. Khadi Command (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Nepherus managed to defeat Keseth, and realized a dark influence was driven his former student. He recognized the Book of the Death, which was already draining Keseth's life, and used his magic to dispel the wicked sorcery. Unbound (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Caliph's Death In 1132 Keseth stabbed the Black Heart of the Caliph, Ceremony of the Black Heart (LBS - The Awakening flavor) which allowed that Hanan Talibah died under the attack of Adira, the adopted daughter of the Old Man of the Mountain. The End of Age Jewel's governor After the death of the Caliph Keseth was the governor of Medinaat al-Salaam. He relied heavily upon his friend and benefactor, Nepherus. Keseth (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Kaleel, the Jinn Lord Not all the events of the Awakening were welcomed. With the release of the Goddess also the jinn Lord, Kaleel, and his Kaleel's Legion were freed from the Black Earth. The Jewel became a battlefield and eventually Kaleel was defeated by the Celestial Alliance, the Qabal, and the Ashalan. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 Nepherus and many of those who defeated Kaleel disappeared, faded to the stars, where they would fight a greater threat, but no return would happen. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera New Caliph In 1134, with the aid of several artifacts of the Old Man, Adira proved she was descendant of the lineage of the Caliph dynasty who ruled the Jewel before Hanan Talibah. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 161 Keseth passed the control of the city to her. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 99 Yodotai Invasion The Yodotai empire crushed the Senpet in a lengthy and bloody 20 years war, from 1140 to 1160. The Senpet was absorbed by the Yodotai Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 203 Resistance The Yodotai abolished the religion of the Ten Thousand Gods and an uprising of the Senpet people was crushed. Keseth was claimed as the leader, and Bekhten became his right hand. About half of its most elite forces went into hiding and led a guerrilla war against the Yodotai. Keseth, the hero who returned the Book of the Dead to the Senpet, had never used it, but during the guerrilla war against the invaders he was tempted to do it. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 218 Moving to the Jewel In 1165 Keseth moved the members of the resistance to Medinaat Al-Salaam. From there he plotted against the invaders, hiding within the local Senpet population, a mixed of refugees, Yodotai collaborators and families settled from the time of Immortal Caliph. He sent in 1167 messages to all the factions he knew asking their help against the invaders. See also * Keseth/Meta External Links * Keseth (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) Category:Senpet Members Category:Prophets